


One Hell of a Night

by fakingg_sanity



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Flirting, Humor, Innuendo, Internal Conflict, Jealous Jack, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Undercover Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakingg_sanity/pseuds/fakingg_sanity
Summary: “So, you haven’t ever been attracted to other men, like you have with me?”“Until tonight, yeah.”“Ever?”“Well not since Danny Tomas took his shirt off in the locker room after rugby.”Ianto Jones is sent on an undercover mission. An encounter with the universe's second biggest flirt leads to some internal confusion, an awkward conversation and some kissing. Just an average night, then.





	One Hell of a Night

It was another late Friday night and Ianto was seriously beginning to wonder if he’d ever get a weekend off. He was sat, brightly coloured drink in hand, at the end of the bar in a busy nightclub. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful, because he really did enjoy doing missions, it was good for him to get out the hub every now and again. But he was just so tired, and why was he always the one to be picked for undercover. Ianto had a sneaking suspicion that the other 4 conspired against him just to see him jeans. He wouldn’t put it past them, especially Jack. Speaking of…

 

_“How you doing, Ianto?”_

 

Jack’s voice crackled in his ear. Jack and Tosh were sat in the SUV parked raound the corner, monitoring the scans and keeping an eye on Ianto via the comms. Ianto rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink. He surveyed the room, it was filled with drunken 20-somethings and students. All of whom were ready and willing to shag anything that moved. It was a charming place to be.

 

“I’m fine. Just bored. When can I leave?”

 

_“You just have to source out our friend. Shouldn’t be too difficult.”_

“You say that…”

 

_“I promise you. We sprayed you with the mating pheromone this species is attracted to. The signal converges here so it’s only a matter of time before our alien bounty comes-a-calling.”_

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked back into the room. He craned his head a little to see through the hordes of dancers. Gwen and Owen were amongst the crowd somewhere, his ‘backup’. Ianto couldn’t imagine Owen would be any help in a crisis considering the number of drunk girls in his proximity.

 

He spotted Owen in the corner, he was stood chatting to some pretty blond thing. Ianto smiled ruefully, unsurprised. However, he did notice Owen’s eyes unfocusing on her every now and again, his gaze drifted to Ianto as he sipped his drink then snapped back to the girl he was supposed to be paying attention to. Good to know Ianto wasn’t entirely on his own then.

 

Ianto couldn’t help thinking about Jack as he stood there, imagining the two of them in some place like this, dancing and chatting and drinking. He couldn’t quite picture it. Since the older man had returned a few months prior, he and Ianto had been on a couple of mostly successful dates (one had ended with a rather rousing weevil chase through the town centre), and things were going pretty well. The team still didn’t know anything, supposedly anyway. He had a suspicion that Tosh knew exactly what was going on, but was just too afraid to ask him. He smiled thinking about that, and smiled thinking about the last time he and Jack had got busy during work hours. 

 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

A deep voice sounded somewhere near Ianto’s left elbow and interrupted his increasingly dirty thoughts. Ianto turned in his seat and found himself practically nose to nose with a handsome, slightly older man. Ianto pulled back and forced a flirtatious smile on his face.

 

“If you insist.”

 

The man chuckled and motioned to the bar tender to refill Ianto’s glass.

 

“That welsh voice as well as the most stunning eyes I’ve ever seen. You’re something else…”

 

Ianto found himself blushing, acutely aware that Jack was in his ear, as well as the rest of the team, and could hear everything he could. The man laughed again and settled next to Ianto by the bar.

 

“So, you a local boy?”

 

Ianto nodded. He wasn’t. very good at this, despite a somewhat successful flirty relationship with Jack, he wasn’t the best as casual innuendo.

 

“Grew up around Cardiff, never really left. What about you? That isn’t a welsh accent.”

 

“Smart and pretty.” The man’s hand had found its way to Ianto’s knee. “I’m from London. Moved here for work 6 months ago.”

 

Ianto’s sipped his drink and tried to calm his thumping heart. This man had to be the alien, sniffing out that pheromone they’d doused him in back at the hub. But there was no way to check in with Jack without the man hearing him. As if reading his thoughts, Jack’s steady voice sounded.

 

_“Keep him talking Ianto. We’re running scans.”_

Ianto’s facial expression didn’t change.

 

“You like it here?”

 

The man gave him a long leer.

 

“Things are certainly looking up.”

 

The hand moved up his thigh and stopped just short of his groin. Ianto could feel the heat burning through his trouser leg, and feel his body responding.   _Why me, why me, why me?_ His eyes fluttered closed, and he snapped them open again. Why was he the one being subjected to this? Why couldn’t Jack have done this mission? Or one of the girls? Of course, he knew why. The alien wouldn’t recognise the female ‘human’ form as close enough to its own species to mate. According to Jack, this alien was a roughly humanoid form, with the ability to minorly shape shift, enough to blend in with other humanoid species. But there we’re no females, the male of the race housed all of the reproductive traits in order to keep the line going. Jack had begged off being the one undercover, Ianto firmly believed that Jack had just wanted to see him in club clothes. And Owen claimed he couldn’t go undercover as gay because he’d deck the man in the face before the hand got halfway up his knee.

 

Which left Ianto, who was becoming acutely aware of the hand that was _definitely more than half way up his knee._ The man’s eyes shifted down Ianto’s body, then back up to his eyes

 

“So, are you single or am I wasting my time?”

 

Ianto flushed, unsure what to say. Jack’s face flashed in his head, almost like a warning signal. There was only one thing to say. He had to keep him talking.

 

“You aren’t wasting your time…”

 

The man’s face lit up.

 

“Good to know.” The hand kept rubbing his thigh, dipping on the inside. Ianto’s breath caught and he pulled back slightly. The man only smiled.

 

 _“Stay focused, Ianto Jones.”_ Jack’s voice was gravelly in his ear, and Ianto felt a flush from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.  

 

“I didn’t catch your name.” Ianto burst out, he couldn’t barely get the words out his mouth quick enough.

 

“Arthur Taylor. Pleased you make your acquaintance.”

 

Arthur lifted his hand from Ianto’s thigh and offered it to Ianto to shake. Ianto took it.

 

“Ianto Jones.”

 

Arthur grinned. Wide and warm, it reminded him of Jack.

 

“A brilliant name.”

 

“A very welsh name.”

 

“Doesn’t make it any less brilliant.”

 

“I’m starting to think you have a thing for Welsh people.”

 

“Less ‘welsh people’ more… you.”

 

Ianto’s response got caught in his throat. He coughed slightly.

 

“Can you get me another drink.”

 

Arthur grinned.

 

“Sure.”

 

He got up and moved along the bar where the tender was serving a large group of lads. Ianto tapped his ear quickly, his hand shaking slightly.

 

“Tell me that’s the alien and I can leave.”

 

_“Not sure, Ianto. I’m running a scan. The readings are so mixed up in there.”_

Tosh’s voice sounded frantic and a little breathless.

 

“Well it has to be, why would he be talking to me if it wasn’t attracted to the bloody perfume I’m wearing.”

 

 _“I can answer that.”_ Jack’s voice. He was flirting, but there was an edge to it. Ianto couldn’t work it out.

 

_“Shut up Harkness. It’s gotta be the alien. Me and Gwen have been keepin’ an eye on him. The guy was touching him up and everything.”_

Ianto’s eyes slipped closed, he cringed.

 

 _“Was he now?”_ The edge in Jack’s voice had got sharper. Ianto Sighed.

 

“Just work it out and let me know.”

 

Arthur appeared back at his seat with 2 drinks.

 

“So, Ianto Jones. What do you do?”

 

“I’m an accountant.” All part of the cover.

 

“Sounds far too boring for someone as stunning as you.”

 

Ianto rolled his eyes internally.

 

“I’m good with numbers.”

 

“Anything else you’re good at?”

 

Before he could answer, Jack’s strained voice sounded in Ianto’s ear.

 

_“Get him outside, Ianto. We need him isolated for the scan to get an accurate reading. There’s too much interference.”_

Ianto looked up at Arthur, his eyes half hooded and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He knew that look was good, it worked on Jack almost daily.

 

“Do you smoke?”

 

The corner of Arthur’s mouth kicked up.

 

“On occasion.”

 

“Why don’t we go outside then…”

 

He dropped his voice an octave and watched as Arthur’s pupils blew wide and his cheeks flushed. Ianto almost felt a little bad for leading him on as they finished their drinks and made their way out of club.

 

The paused in front of the club and leaned on the cold brick wall behind them. Ianto reached into his back pocket, sweat stained and flushed, to pull out a half-finished pack of cigarettes. He slotted one between his teeth then offered the pack to Arthur, who took one and mirrored Ianto’s action. Ianto pulled the lighter and went to light his own, but before he could, Arthur’s hands had caught his and were taking the small plastic case away from him.

 

“Allow me.”

 

Arthur shuffled closer and snapped his thumb over the button, a small flame and the poisonous smell of gas erupted between them. Arthur’s hands were cold as they brushed Ianto’s chin, bringing the flame close enough to light the cigarette. Ianto watched Arthur pull back and light his own cigarette, then lean against the wall with a soft exhale.

 

“I’ve missed this. Tried to quit a dozen times.”

 

“You and me both.”

 

Ianto took a long drag and watched the white smoke drift above his head in the darkness. He and Arthur were stood close enough against the bricks that their shoulders and hips were touching, Ianto found he was oddly okay with the connection. He was feeling heady from the drink and the flirting, and the kick smoking was giving him mixed it all up. He sighed heavily.

 

“So… you wanna get out of here?”

 

Ianto’s breath stopped. He turned his head to where his unlikely companion was leaning, his eyes were full of suggestion.

 

Before he could answer, Tosh’s voice came through on the comm.

 

_“He’s definitely the alien, Ianto. He has a cloaking device, that’s why it took so long. If you can get him into the alley where the SUV is we can grab him.”_

Ianto nodded even though they couldn’t see him. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. Arthur’s hand snaked out and grabbed his.

 

“Yours or mine?”

 

Ianto blinked.

 

“Uhh….”

 

_“Alleyway Ianto.” Jack’s tone was firm._

“Uh. No time.”

 

Ianto grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him along the street. He flicked the cigarette away. He dragged him left into the darkened alleyway where the SUV was parked in the shadows.

 

“I like where your heads at…”

 

Arthur growled and pushed Ianto up against the wall. He immediately started kissing his neck. Ianto gasped, unsure of himself.

 

“T-Tosh?”

 

Arthur looked up.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Carry on.”

 

Arthur did. Albeit a little confused. Tosh was back.

 

_“Coming now.”_

 

“Wha-?”

 

Ianto screwed his eyes shut as Arthur kissed him. He couldn’t help but kiss back, the man was intoxicating… and very skilled. Over the comms, Ianto heard Jack practically growl. There was a sound off to the side, a car door opening and slamming shut. There were footsteps and then…

 

The weight of Arthur on him was suddenly gone. Jack was there, grabbing the older man’s shoulders and pulling him back.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Get off me!” Arthur shrugged Jack off and stood to the side, the tenting in his trousers obvious. Jack wasn’t looking at Arthur though, he was looking at Ianto. Ianto couldn’t determine if it was anger, jealously, disappointment or arousal. “just what I need. A bloody boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not- We’re not…” Ianto stammered, unsure as to why he was protesting.  

 

“We know what you are, Altrox, you can drop the act.”

 

Arthur’s, the alien’s, shoulders dropped and he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

 

“Should have known.” Arthur’s voice had a sudden raspy edge it hadn’t before, like he was reverting to his alien form. “Is he Altrox too? I can smell…”

 

“We used a concentrate of the pheromone smell your kind like to attract you. And it worked.”

 

Jack smiled, then grabbed the alien by his shoulders and shuffled him towards the SUV.

 

“Are you arresting me?”

 

“No, we’re gonna work out a way for you to get home. Just don’t try anything funny.”

 

“Wouldn’t dare. Thought my luck had changed when I went in there and smelt him. Thought there was someone from home…”

 

Arthur looked Ianto up and down, a little sadness in his eyes, but mostly still arousal.

 

“He’s still something of a vision…”

 

Jack turned back to look at Ianto, who was still against the wall, hands in his pockets and cheeks red from the attention. Jack raised his eyebrows and shoved Arthur towards the back door of the SUV. Owen and Gwen rounded the corner, slightly breathless and sweaty.

 

“We got him?” Gwen asked, eyes all wide and innocent.

 

Ianto nodded but didn’t move.

 

“Car will be too packed with him in now. I’ll walk. See you back at the hub.”

 

Ianto pushed off the wall and out of the alley. It was a 20-minute walk, enough time for him to clear his head and cool down. He pulled his comm out in case Tosh or Owen, or worse, Jack, tried to ask him what was wrong. Nothing was wrong, he just felt a bit weird. All this time he’d been with Jack, he’d told himself that Jack was the only one, that is wasn’t men, he wasn’t gay, it was just Jack. Yet back there, when he was pressed against the wall with Arthur in between his legs, he knew there was another attraction. It confused him. He wondered if Jack had been jealous. The thought made him laugh, of course he hadn’t. Jack Harkness didn’t do jealously, and he had nothing to worry about anyway. Jack could have anyone he wanted whenever he wanted, he didn’t have to worry about Ianto being unfaithful, because where would Ianto want to go? Jack gave him everything he needed and more, especially since the man’s rather unexpected return. Ianto mulled everything over in his head, almost forcing a headache, until he heard footsteps behind him.

 

He was nearly half way and the footsteps sounded heavy, someone was running towards him and he’d place a large bet on who. So, Ianto wasn’t surprised when the slightly out of breath Captain Jack Harkness fell into step next to him and bumped him with his shoulder.

 

“Hey there, Tiger Pants. You did a bit of a runner there.”

 

Ianto gave Jack a side glance.

 

“So did you. How are you out of breath from _that_ run?” Jack mocked hurt. “You need to cut back on the takeaway.”

 

“I’ll have you know, I’m in peak physical form. In fact, _you_ should know that. Last night was pretty athletic, even If I do say so myself.”

 

Ianto huffed a weak laugh and dug his hands further in his pockets, just in case Jack tried to hold them.

 

“So why the disappearing act.”

 

“There wasn’t room in the car.”

 

“So, you darted off, alone into the night, half drunk and stinking of alien pheromones. And you took your comm out. Very responsible.”

 

Ianto rolled his eyes. He knew Jack was looking at him, waiting for a response. Jack bumped his shoulder again.

 

“Come on, Ianto. Talk to me. We got the not-so-bad guy…”

 

Ianto stopped walking. He moved towards a bench set just a way down the pavement. Jack watched him as he settled down and put his elbows on his knees.

 

“I don’t know, Jack. I’m just tired.”

 

Jack hovered, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing heavily.

 

“God, you’re not making this easy, are you?”

 

It was said lightly, but Ianto still felt small. He didn’t know how to even broach the subject with Jack. He had no idea where to start. He didn’t even know what he felt… Jack sat down next to him and shuffled closer so their arms were touching.

 

“It’s okay, you know. That you liked him.” Ianto’s head snapped up. Jack didn’t look hurt, he looked warm, and concerned, and a little amused. He laughed at Ianto’s face. “Oh, don’t look so shocked. The only person I know you’ve let get hot and heavy with you in an alleyway is me, so I’m not shocked that you had a little thing for our alien friend.”

 

“I don’t- I’m not- I was undercover… I-” Ianto stuttered, unable to find his words.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t worry about it. We’ve all been there…” Ianto gave him a sceptical look. “Okay, well not all of us. But I definitely have. And I was more than a little flustered hearing you two on comms.”

 

“What?”

 

Jack grinned and put his hand on Ianto’s thigh. His voice dropped as he spoke, and he moved to whisper in Ianto’s ear.

 

“It got me all…  hot and…” Jack trailed off, giving Ianto’s ear a quick kiss.

 

“And...?” Ianto asked.

 

“Jealous.”

 

“What?”

 

Jack laughed softly.

 

“I was jealous. I got no shame.” He sat back a bit on the bench, as if getting comfortable. But he kept his hand firmly on Ianto’s thigh. “He was all over you. Would have shagged you right there if I hadn’t turned up. I like being the only one who gets to do this…”

 

Jack leaned forward and roughly groped at Ianto’s crotch, breathing down the younger man’s neck as he gasped in both surprise and arousal.

 

“I-I thought you didn’t do jealousy…” Ianto said, breathless. Jack laughed.

 

“I didn’t think I did. But apparently you’re an exception.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not…”

 

Jack kissed Ianto’s neck.

 

“It definitely is.” Jack pulled away from Ianto and turned to face him on the bench, “Now, listen to me. Whatever is going on in that big ol’ head of yours is okay.” He brought his hand up and smoothed it over Ianto’s forehead and down to the nap of his neck. “You’re allowed to find people attractive, you’re even allowed to want to act on that attraction. You just need to talk to me.”

 

Ianto felt confused. He wasn’t sure what Jack was suggesting. That they suddenly were in an open relationship? Or that they had always been in an open relationship and he was only just learning about it? Did that mean Jack went and shagged people that he found attractive, when he wanted to ‘act on it’. Jack thumbed the hair at the back of his neck and it brought Ianto out of his head. Again, Jack was reading his mind.

 

“I haven’t slept with anyone.” Jack didn’t sound annoyed, just tired.

 

“Can you get out of my head please…”

 

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto’s temple.

 

“You’re just so very easy to read sometimes. I’m not saying go and sleep with the next person you find attractive, I’m just saying _tell me_ when you do. So, I can look as well, so we can look together. You can be honest with me, I want you to be. And I will with you as well.”

 

Ianto didn’t know how to feel.

 

“It’s not just that…”

 

“What is it then?”

 

Ianto took a deep breath.

 

“I just didn’t expect to be _attracted_ to someone else… in that way… a man. In _that_ way. In the ‘you’ kind of way…”

 

Ianto trailed off. A small smile appeared on Jack’s face and he laughed a little in understanding.

 

“Ahh.” Jack took his hand and brought it to his lips. “You haven’t been attracted to other men, like you have with me?”

 

“Until tonight, yeah.”

 

“Ever?”

 

“Well not since Danny Tomas took his shirt off in the locker room after rugby.”

 

Jack laughed, full and loud.

 

“How old were you?”

 

“18.”

 

“What I would’ve done to see you in rugby shorts.”

 

“I think I still have them somewhere.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Ianto warmed at the familiar banter. He felt himself relax a little and he leaned against Jack, the cold air finally getting to him.

 

“So, big night then?”

 

“Hm…”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“What you wanted.”

 

“Huh?”

Ianto sat up properly and looked at Jack.

 

“Tell me what you wanted Arthur to do. When you were up against that wall, or in the club, what did you want him to do?”

 

Jack’s voice was husky. This was clearly a game, and Ianto was willing to play along.

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

“Yes, you do…” Jack moved impossibly closer, he slipped his cold hand up the back of Ianto’s t-shirt and held him close. “He had you pinned, trapped against that wall, he had his leg in your crotch, had his hands in your hair… What happens next?”

 

Ianto swallowed hard, his eyes slipping closed.

 

“Turn me around… and put my hands on the wall…”

 

Jack hummed low in his throat.

 

“I’d push back, feel him.”

 

“Feel how hard he was for you. He was, I saw when I pulled him off you. He wanted you…”

 

“He’d kiss my neck…” Jack moved his lips down Ianto’s neck, following his words. “And grab my waist and-”

 

Before Ianto could finish Jack hauled him off the bench. There was no one around, it was nearly 3am, but Jack had plans and those plans could not be executed on a park bench in the middle of a Cardiff side road.

 

“We need to go to your flat right now…”

 

“But the- the- Arthur, he needs to be booked. We need to go to the hub.”

 

Jack shook his head.

 

“I sent Tosh and Owen to take him to the safe house. It’s too late to send him back now. We’ll do it tomorrow, we can pick him up in the morning. I sorted that before I came after you.”

 

Ianto groaned and nodded.

 

“Okay, okay… flat. This way.”

 

He grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him down a dark pathway that housed a shortcut towards his flat. Jack followed quickly, his mind running through all the possibilities for when they got back. Ianto was assertive and ready and he’d been waiting for this for hours. Ianto might’ve been starting to find other men attractive, but there was only one man that could make him feel things as intensely as this. Only one man who he knew would have his back (and his front and pretty much everywhere) no matter what. Only one man who he trusted so completely with his life and more importantly, his heart. That man was Captain Jack Harkness, and it was gonna be one hell of a night. 

 


End file.
